Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${10+4(-8q-4)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 10 + {4(}\gray{-8q-4}{)} $ $ 10 {-32q-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -32q + {10 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -32q {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-32q-6$